warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kavat
Los kavats son compañeros de felinos atacantes cuerpo a cuerpo restringidos por el terreno similares a los Kubrows. Revivir a los kavats en misiones es similar a resucitar a los Tennos aliados. Los kavats requieren un cierto cuidado y mantenimiento constante, pero son más duraderos que los centinelas. También tienen diferentes razas, variedades, gama y patrones de colores distintos. Kavats son un tipo de compañero , similar en apariencia a los gatos. Kavats normalmente viven en áreas de Infestados y se alimentan de la infestación. Los Kavats salvajes son naturalmente invisibles y no son hostiles a los jugadores a menos que se escanean. Due to their anti-Infested potential, the Grineer have domesticated Kavats for use in clearing out the Infestation from their ships. Kavat handlers, known as Maestra Hyekka, are equipped with advanced sensors to detect Kavats, which can also detect invisible players, serving as an additional stealth hazard in Grineer missions. |-|Kavat Adarza = |-|Kavat Smeeta = |-|Kavat Vasca = |-|Venari = Adquisición The player can obtain a Kavat by breeding them with their Orbitador's incubadora, which must first be upgraded with a Segmento de actualización de la incubadora Kavat or in the special case of Venari, acquiring Khora. This Upgrade Segment may be purchased from the Mercado por 175 or crafted from its corresponding blueprint which must be researched and purchased in the Dojo or dropped by Maestra Hyekkas. The breeding process requires ten (10) Códigos genéticos Kavat y un Núcleo de energía de la incubadora. Nota: The blueprint assembly for the incubator upgrade segment requires its own ten (10) Códigos genéticos Kavat in addition to the ten (10) needed for breeding. Genetic codes are obtained by scanning Kavat salvaje con un Escáner del códice o un Escáner de síntesis. Additionally, alerta for (5) Códigos genéticos Kavat may appear occasionally. The same restrictions for breeding new pets apply to the Kavat as well: the player cannot have an existing active Compañero and there must be a free Stasis Pod available for use. Incubation Types Once the player meets the necessary requirements to begin breeding, the incubator offers a choice between a Random incubation or the use of Plantilla de código genéticos. Random As the name implies, a Random incubation offers no guarantees on the resulting Kavat's Variant, head, tail, gender, color, or fur pattern. Plantilla de código genético An incubation utilizing Plantilla de código genéticos offers a much higher probability of the traits imprinted on the Template to be present in the resulting Kavat, however, this is still not guaranteed, and certain Kavat traits are not even imprinted on the Template in the first place. See the Plantilla de código genético article for more information about the transferral of traits from one Kavat to another when starting this type of incubation. Regardless of the type of incubation, once the process is started, it will require 48 hours '''(24 hours with an Incubator Upgrade Segment) to complete. This stage may, however, be rushed for 15 . Madurez When the incubation process completes, either naturally or by rushing, the player will be able to name their new Kavat. The named but non-mature Kavat can be kept for as long as the player wants, and will walk around the Orbitador; however, to put it in stasis or take another pet out, it must be matured. In order to take it out on missions, you'll have to manually mature it in the incubator. This process is instantaneous. Once mature, the Kavat will begin to experience daily Genetic Stability degradation. Mantenimiento Just like Kubrows, Kavats also have '''Genetic Stability and Loyalty parameters. However, kavats Loyalty parameters does not decrease. therefore, only the Genetic Stability parameters must be maintained in order to ensure that they perform their best during missions. This can be viewed in the Incubator. Genetic Stability (Health) Genetic Stability refers to the Kavat's physical vitality, which affects its maximum health. A newly hatched Kavat starts out with 100% Genetic Stability, giving it a +100% bonus to its maximum health; a Kavat with 150 base health will have 300 health at 100% stability. At 0%, a Kavat will have its base health with no bonus. Their Genetic Stability degrades by 10% (or 5% with the Segmento de actualización de la incubadora nutrio) every 24 hours, which reduces the amount of bonus health and even reduces their maximum health below its base if left alone for too long. The Kavat will eventually enter stasis if its Genetic Stability drops to -95%. This degradation can be countered by using estabilizadores de ADN available from the Mercado costing for a packet of 6 (or per pack with a Segmento de actualización de la incubadora nutrio), which restores lost Genetic Stability by 40% per use. Stasis To begin, all Kavats will first need a Stasis Pod to grow and mature inside before being taken along with in missions. If a player expects to be away for long periods from the game, or simply wants to breed another Kavat, they may place their currently active Kavat in Stasis as players may only have one active living Compañero at a time. This clears the Kavat from the Incubator, storing it in a Stasis Pod (which can be bought for each) and prevents genetic degradation. While Kavat can be brought in and out of Stasis at will, it takes 30 minutes for a Kavat taken out of Stasis to become active that can be rushed with with the Kavat Incubator Upgrade Segment installed (3 hours and to rush without). In the event that a player wishes to permanently remove a Kavat from their possession, for example due to the lack of vacant Stasis Slots, the Kavat can be consigned to the Lotus for . However, a Kavat in Stasis cannot be consigned and therefore must first be revived from Stasis. Curiosidades * Kavats are referred to as "Catbrow" in the game files, a portmanteau of "cat" and "Kubrow." * The name of at least one breed of Kavat is derived from Sanskrit, which seems relevant to the breed's specialty; ** Adarza (आदर्श) can translate to "mirror" y "act of perceiving by the eyes" * While Incubating, when the Kavat shows up in kitten form, you can pet your Kavat by pressing your interact button when standing in front of the Incubator. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed Kubrow and Kavat Compañeros sometimes attacking/using abilities on animals. *Improved Kubrow and Kavat cold shivers, and they now also shake off accumulated snow when out in the Orb Vallis! *Increased the speed at which MOAs/Kubrows/Kavats attempt to catch up to you from far distances. *Fixed Kavat Roar & Kubrow Howl Precepts not creating FX on Clients unless they were the second Precept equipped. *Fixed a script error related to Khora’s Venari. *Fixed the Fetch Mod not functioning for a Client Venari. *Fixed the Fetch mod causing other Compañero Mods to not function (specific to Kavats and Kubrows). *The Hastened Deflection Mod is now a ‘BEAST’ Mod, meaning it’s also compatible with Kavats and Helminth Charger. *Fixed inability to catch fish with the Pulse Spear when affected by Smeeta Kavat’s Crit buff. *A ﻿new Mod, Fetch, for Kubrows and Kavats (Beasts) has been added - Detects and collects items within an area for its master, including Mods. Fetch operates the same as the coveted Vacuum Mod for Sentinels. *New Kavat mods introduced: **Tek Assault: Kavat has Increased chance to ignore Lethal Damage and be immune for a limited time **Tek Enhance: Increased Kavat Ability Duration *Fixed Khora’s Venari being invisible in the Cetus Arsenal when accessing it as the Operator. *Introduced ‘BEAST’ category for Kubrows, Kavats (instead of COMPANIONS) and the Helminth Charger, and added ‘ROBOTIC’ category for Sentinels. Remaining Mods that indicate ‘COMPANION’ are useable across all Compañero types. *Adjusted chances for Kavats to use the Pet Bed to prevent unrealistic bed usage. Reddit has shown us that we have fake cats in Warframe. *Fix an issue where switching from Sentinel to Kavat/Kubrow in the Simulacrum Arsenal would lead to heavy spot-loading. *Kasga Kavat Armor introduced. *Fixed sometimes getting unintended colors on Venari when using the Randomize feature. *Fixed Kavats spawning inside the railing and twitching when loading into the Corpus Ship Freight Captura Scene. *Kavats are now included in the description for estabilizadores de ADN en el Mercado. *Umbra Kavat Armor introduced. *While Exalted Weapons can be ranked, they do not count towards Mastery Rank (with the exception of Khora’s Venari). *Fixed Khora’s Venari disarming Vor after attacking him. *Fixed Kavat interaction animation sometimes being incorrect immediately after retrieving the Kavat from Stasis. *Fixed a Venari script error in rare cases where the player's Warframe is not available (ex. War Within). *Khora's Kavat now teleports to a given target instead of pathing there if the target is too far away! *Changed Khora’s Venari animations from domestic Kavat to Kavat salvaje. *Tweaked Venari command sounds. *Fixed Khora’s Venari getting locked in her Attack Mode when attempting Mastery Rank tests, which can cause failure on stealth tests (MR9 for example). *Fixed Venari freezing in place when entering Cetus from the Plains, and subsequently duplicating if you head back out, eventually leading to a hall of kitty statues. *Fixed being able to pet an invisible Venari if interacting with her immediately after exiting her upgrade screen in the Arsenal. *Fixed a script error with Khora’s Venari. *Reduced t﻿he damage of Khora's Venari in Conclave. *Operators can no longer be targeted for Venari to Heal. This follows precedent with other Warframe abilities not being castable on Operators. *Fixed Venari’s ability stats and passive speed buff UI appearing to be affected by Efficiency Mods. Ability Strength Mods are what applies to Venari’s abilities/passive. *Fixed Venari’s Heal being permanently active when equipping negative Duration Mods on Khora. *Fixed not being able to see Venari’s hold indicator when switching postures. *Fixed incorrect icon displaying for Venari’s Healing posture. *Fixed Venari script error that would occur if you're controlling the Operator when Venari respawns. *Fixed Venari not disappearing when playing an Archwing mission as Khora. *Fixed a case of Khora getting the Venari speed buff HUD icon when Venari fails to spawn. *Fixed Venari attacking you in the Simulacrum Arsenal when Friendly Fire is enabled. *Reduced the damage of Khora's Venari in Conclave. *More fixes towards cases of ‘Supercat’ Kavat issues. *New Khora Passive: The ferocious Kavat, Venari, fights by Khora’s side and provides her with a speed boost while active. If killed, Venari will reappear after a short time. *Venari is now a Passive ability - Venari is simply there, no casting required. If Venari dies, she will respawn in 45 seconds or you can summon her back by using the Venari ability for an Energy cost of 50 that scales with the Respawn timer. *New Venari Ability Description: Command Venari to focus on a target. Hold to cycle between Attack, Protect, and Heal postures. If Venari is killed, use this ability to revive her instantly *Venari fights independently until she receives a command. Khora’s third ability (Venari) overrides Venari’s target, as indicated by the icon over Khora’s head. *Commanding Venari while in the Heal posture without a valid target will command Venari to heal Khora. *Compañero mods like Instinto animal have been fixed so they will work properly on Venari. *Venari deals Slash damage to enemies instead of Impact damage. *Ability Strength Mods on Khora now affect Venari abilities. *Fixed Venari UI stats overlapping text when Dual Wielding. *Fixed Venari's loadout slot appearing in the Conclave Arsenal even if Khora is not equipped. Interacting with Venari’s loadout slot would result in a crash. *The warframe Khora and her Kavat Compañero, Venari introduced. **Summon a ferocious, gleaming Kavat. Use again to cycle between Attack, Protect, and Heal postures. *Fixed Smeeta’s Charm cooldown being removed if you were to Revive or be Revived. *Fixed Kavats equipped with Mischief appearing headless after a Host migration occured. *Tweaked Kavat wall attack behaviours to prevent ‘supercat’. *Kavat Adarza’s Ojo de gato Critical Chance Buff no longer apply to Operators. *Smeeta Kavat’s Charm Critical Chance and Energy recharge Buffs no longer apply to Operators. *Fixed the icon for the Kavat Sentinel tail (was on upside down). *Fixed Kavats playing death sounds when changing Mods in the Simulacrum Arsenal. *Fixed the Hunter Command Mod not allowing pets to use other scripted abilities they have equipped (such as Smeeta Charm). *Fixed issues with the way Kubrows and Kavats looked in dioramas. *Fixed certain Kavat Skins being shown in Mercado previews for Kavats Armor even though those Skins are not compatible with Armor. *Animals - Master Teasonai's Unique Kubrow & Kavat Gene Masking Kits introduced. *The Sharpened Claws Kavat Mod now only applies the Armour debuff when actually dealing damage. Previously the Armour debuff would activate even if no damage was dealt. *Fixed being unable to preview changes done to a Kubrow or Kavat after removing them from Stasis if they are part of a Loadout. *Fixed an issue where various glow FXs wouldn't appear to apply to attachments in certain cases, most notably on the Kavat's head. *Fixes towards Smeeta Charm buffs not consistently applying to the Operator. *Compañero Kavats will now get knocked back and dissolve (instead of just vanishing) when they sadly die because you either left them or didn’t make it in time. *Improved the Smeeta Kavat Mischief buff for Operators. Relevant buffs on the Warframes will always be transferred to the Operator and vice versa. *Operators are now affected by the Smeeta Kavat Mischief/Charm buffs. *Changed Kavat animation looping from laying on side to sitting up to growl, and then lay back down. Essentially, your classic cat behavior - unbothered. *You can now search for your Kubrows and Kavats by name. *Fixed Kavat and Kubrow bundles from the Mercado not awarding Núcleos de energía de la incubadora. *Fixed petting the air animation when attempting to interact with your Kavat immediately after putting it in stasis. *Fixed Kavat customizations not showing up in the Stasis preview. *Pet Kubrow and Kavats will now recover from ragdoll instead of dying when they are ragdolled off the level or in bad positions. *Fixed the Sharpened Claws Kavat Mod giving Armor removed by 4 Corrosive Projections back to enemies. Bad kitty! *Fixed not being able to use the vault doors in the Orokin Derelict if there's a Kavat/Kubrow or other player in the way. *Fixed unequipping Oberon not returning Kavat/Kubrow Health to its original value until you enter a mission. *Changed the Kavat icons on Mission Progress, End of Mission and Last Mission results to consistently show your Kavat's face (like the Arsenal); Pablo claims this is because they have personality. *Fixed interacting with your Kubrow/Kavat in the Helminth Infirmary causing the door to close/remain closed on you. *Myrdin Kavat Armor introduced. *Lowered the specular lightning on the Smeeta Kavat to address ‘plastic’ looking issues. *Fixed issues with Kubrow / Kavats having incorrect icons in the End of Mission screen. *Fixed a script error when viewing the Kavat diorama in the Codex *Fixed the Nexus Kavat Fur Pattern not appearing correctly when linking it in Chat. *Fixed Kavat interaction sounds sometimes not playing. *Fixed Smeeta’s Charm precept buff giving Bows an unintended insane Fire Rate. *Updated the Incubator Upgrade Segment description to read "Pets" instead of "Kubrows" so it addresses Kavats as well. *Fixed undiscovered Kavats showing in the codex. *Fixed Missing Smeeta Kavat icon and wrong Adarza icon. *Fixed Kubrow and Kavat mini-map markers disappearing on Grineer Shipyard Defense missions. *Hyekka Kavat skin introduced. (Kavat armor unavailable for the Hyekka for now while we work on setting it up) *Fixed Códigos genético Kavat from Alerts not being given out in intended quantities. Alerts will now grant 5 Códigos genético Kavat. *10x Códigos genético Kavat have been added to Alerts! *Fixed Smeeta's Charm ‘Doubled Pickups and Affinity’ buff not working as intended and doubling a number of things that were unintended. It now properly doubles pickups: Resource, Health, Energy, Affinity, Credit and Ammo (previously it would). *Fixed the whisker placement on Kavat heads. *Kubrows and Kavats can now be renamed for 25 Platinum! *Kuva Kavat Armor introduced. *The ‘squished face’ Kavat has received it’s visual update! Thanks to feedback we've revised the visuals of this Kavat face. We hope you enjoy the new and improved look! *The Kubrow and Kavat section of the Player Profile has been renamed to Compañeros. *Fixed the Ki'teer Kavat Armor projectors not changing with energy colour. *Changed Smeeta's Charm ability, specifically the Resource related Charm, to give a single Resource pickup rather than a random stack of resources that may not be the appropriate size for the chosen Resource type. *Fixed Kavats floating in mid-air when they are killed during their jump attack. *Kavats no longer use their Pounce ability when trying to be stealthy and have the Pounce mod equipped. *Fixed the Sense Danger Kavat Mod always displaying bright pink enemies. *Fixed an exploit with Smeeta's Charm ability. *Tweaked Kavat behaviors to get them to attack more consistently. *Tweaked some pet behavior logic related to cloaking and targeting. This should sort out some targeting issues for Kubrows and Kavats where they would become targetable when leaving their stealth state but were still visually cloaked by a player ability. *Fixed incorrect camera positioning when attempting to pet your Kavat Compañero. *Fixed enemies appearing to run in place like they are slipping on ice after your Kavat has used Pounced. *Replaced the unreleased Rank-5 version of Link Health for Kavats with the proper Rank 10 version that is shared with Kubrows. This mod was only obtainable through Transmutation. *Fixed misleading descriptions about Kavat Gene-Masking kits. *Fixed an issue with Kavat's appearing to get infinite Affinity in Dojos. *Doubled the chance to get a Kavat Genetic Signature on scanning of Kavat salvajes. *Fixed issues with volume and radius of Kavat precept sound effects. *Fixed Kavats being bred with missing body parts. *Fixed an issue with the Landing Craft ramp closing while poor Kubrows are Kavats were still on them. *Fixed some missing sound effects on Kavat kitten interaction animations. *Wysar Kavat Armor and Saraba Kavat Armor introduced. *Kavats & Compañero System Improvements With the introduction of a new species also comes some new features for the Compañero system overall! All biological Compañeros can now roam the ship in their kitten/puppy or adult form, and it's up to you to decide to Mature them with the click of a button – no more mysterious wait times that can't be bypassed.Adorn your faithful Compañero in the Armor it deserves and enhance it with new Mods! There are two Unique Breeds of Kavat, the Kavat Adarza and the Smeeta Kavat! Each Kavat breed will have a set of unique perks: *Kavat Adarzas, lethal and sly, have learned the following: **Ojo de gato - Kavat Adarza grants increased critical chance to all nearby Tenno for a short duration. **Reflejar – Reflects damage back at attackers with increased lethality. *Smeeta Kavats, aloof but powerful, have learned the following: **Mischief - Allows Smeeta Kavat to become invisible while a decoy Kavat draws fire by running toward the enemy. **Charm - Smeeta Kavat bestows its owner with good fortune during the course of a mission. Kavats can also equip other Compañero Mods to help you better customize your newest (and perhaps cutest) Compañero yet! *New Kavat Mods: **Sense Danger - The Kavat alerts their master of nearby enemies. **Territorial Aggression - The Kavat marks their territory, pacifying any wild creature within it. **Pounce - The Kavat pounces at an enemy, stunning them for a short duration. **Sharpened Claws - A vicious attack that sunders armour and rends flesh. **Swipe - Strikes additional enemies and gains increased range. +1 enemies. +0.5m to attack range. *Kavats introduced. }} de:Adarza Kavat en:Kavat Categoría:Compañero